A Angle is with us
by NoobNinja
Summary: A Crisis Core story. After metting a special girl the SOLDEIRS life change. AngealxOC, GenesisxOC, SephirothXOC and lot more
1. Chapter 1

( Sorry for my bad Grammar)

Chapter 1 ( Italic- thinking)

( Bold- Flashback)

( Italic and Underline- Guardian or Angel)

In Shinra. ( Italic , Underline and Bold- in the head)

Zack fair walk along the hall way to visit Cloud who was with Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos and Sephiroth in the huge training room. Cloud became a SOLDIER.

" Oh sorry Sirs!" said a female voice. The men turn to see a female with bright Mako blue eyes, soft brown hair which go down to her shoulders, she wear the 2nd class SOLDIERs, beside her was a silver, shoulder length hair which some go over her face, she have light blue eyes and she wear the SOLDIER uniform. The stand with their swords on their back. The female with long silver hair have a long, white/ silver sword which was like Sephiroth's sword, the other Female have a red sword.

" I thought no one was using the training room" said the Silver hair female.

" Hay Sam! Taylor!" Zack shout to the Female SOLDIERs. The two smile then walk over to the others.

Few hours later- in the resting room.

Genesis was reading "Loveless".

" what a drink?" Ask a familiar voice which cause him to have a ghost blush over his pale face.

" Yes thanks Taylor" Genesis said with a smile. Taylor was the shout brown hair Female SOLDIER.

Taylor walk over to the Bar Lunch room.

" Hello Mr Rhapsodos , Miss True-Heart" Said a old Familiar Voice. Genesis turn then turn back to his book with a angry face, because the old Voice belong to the old, Super MAD, bad breath, creep beyond believe Hojo. All the SOLDIERs hate him.

" Hojo…." Genesis said a very cold Voice. Taylor stay at the Bar part with her back facing Hojo and Genesis.

" _Go away Mad Hojo_" thought Taylor

Genesis sit with his head right down to the book so he can't smell Hojo's bad breath.

" Genesis, Taylor, please come to President Shinra what to see you now" said a black hair man, black hair up to his chin, light green eyes which fill with light, he wear the 1st class SOLDIERs uniform, on the SOLDIER uniform was a brown goggles around his forehead. The man was Stevelee Eilight.

" Ok" Genesis rush over to Stevelee with Taylor to the President Shinra's office.

When they make it into the office, Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Samantha ( Sam) Hard-light.

" Ah, Sir Rhapsodos , Miss True-heart hello." the President greeted kindly.

" Hello President, Sir" said Taylor and Genesis. They stand beside their friends.

" There is a site of Dark SOLDIERs outside midgar and I like you all to go with a helper…please step forward"

A girl around the same age as Angeal walk into the room, she have very short red hair which go just pass her shoulders, shinny green eyes, she was pale, she wear the 2nd class SOLDIERs uniform. A thin, plan SOLDIER sword was on her back.

" Hello Miss!" Zack said. The girl look at him then a smile came.

" Hello" She said a odd voice which sound like a Angel.

" What's your name, my name is Zack Fair" Said Zack.

" My name is Anal Heartwing" the girl said with a smile.

" Dr Hollander is coming" President Shinra add after a few mints.

Everyone nod and went to get onto the truck.

Few mints later- outside

The group walk over to the cliff, Hollander stay behind the group.

" Well" said a voice. Anal turn to see a man standing near some rocks, she stand as the others came over.

" Angel…I still see you using Young Heartlight's body" Said the black hair man who oddly look like Stevelee.

" Leave her out of his" Anal shout.

" No wonder…she is weak and she cant be a SOLDIER!" said the man, he laugh " she will die-" he stop as Anal punch him in the chest which cause him to hit the ground.

" You can't fight me, if you get killed or seriously wounded then young Heartlight will never have a body" the Man shout.

" She is strong and she will fight if I was wounded" Anal said.

" Let the sleeping awake to this Earth" Anal said with her eyes close, hands reach out in front of her, two peal white wings come out of Anal's back then her body start to glow in a light green.

" Release " Anal whisper, her body spilt and an other female form came, Anal's body stop glowing to show her wearing the SOLDIER uniform but with wings.

" I got you" Anal said as she hold the other Form's shoulders. The glowing stop and a younger girl with light, soft brown hair which go down to her hips, she was way paler then Anal, she wear the same uniform as cloud, her eyes was close softly. The girl fall forward but Anal grab her.

" Here, I take her" said Angeal offer. Anal nod and Angeal softly take the Girl onto his back, her head rested on his shoulders, arms around his neck. Angeal fell her short, warmth breath against his neck. Angeal run over to Hollander and the other SOLDIERs.

" She Breathing badly" Angeal said to Dr. Hollander. Hollander nod. Angeal went to the truck then lay the girl softly on the cold metal floor of the truck. A soft blanket was there for any one who is sick or hurt. He grab it then fold it to a square then softly lift the girl's head. He put the fold blanket under the girl's head then softly lay her head onto it. The Girl was sleeping peaceful, Angeal look at her then move a piece of hair out of her face.

" ANGEAL!" shout Genesis, Angeal jump of the truck then run to the others. Anal was there, Fighting very hard but she was very hurt.

" You was luckily to let that girl to have her own body but she will die with out you for much longer" the man said with a evil smile. Anal know she have to return into her true form to save the girl.

" True Form" Shout Anal her body glow again but this time she wear a long, white dress with silver flat shoes with pink bands around her ankles and wrists, her red hair go into a pleat with a long silver band around it all the way down. Her wings still there.

" Wow…you are a Angel!" Zack shout. Anal turn to him when smile.

" Yes…my name is Anal but my last name is the Girl's mother's old name before she marry" Anal said.

" Came Here!" Shout The Man but Anal the Angel move out of the way.

" You are wasting time and the young girl is near gone!" the man shout.

Anal close her eyes and hear heartbeats which belong to the girl, the bets was weak and slow. She open eyes then turn to the SOLDIERs.

" Go!" Anal shout. The others understand then run to the truck.

Half way back to shinra- on the truck.

Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis help Dr. Hollander to check the young girl over.

" _the people at Shinra are nice, near Everyone but a mad man called Hojo, stay away from him_" Anal said as she final enter the girl's body to save her from dying.

" _thank you Anal_" thought the girl, her voice was sweet and kind like a angel.

Angeal check the girl's tempter which was hot.

" Her Tempter is hot…I think she don't have a fever" Angeal said.

Hollander place a hand on the Girl's forehead which fell hot to him.

" she will be ok" said Hollander.

Hollander look up at the sky.

" Don't let Hojo know about this Girl" Hollander said in a cold voice.

" _Hollander…it will take two mouths till she turn back to 23, right now she will be 16 year old now_" said Anal.

Hollander look at the sky with his eyes close, he saw the SOLDIER form of Anal. She smiling at Hollander.

" _yes…I will look after young Anile_" he thought to Anal. Anal smile at Hollander use the Girl's nickname.

" _Don't let Hojo hurt her or do tests on her please_" said Anal.

" _I won't_" Hollander thought.

" Are you ok Dr. H?" Zack said. Hollander smile then nod.

" she is 3 year younger then me" Zack said. Hollander smile.

Outside shinra

Angeal lift the Girl on his back as he jump off the back of the truck, Hollander stand beside Angeal and look at the 16 year old Girl.

" She Cute" Genesis said as he look at the girl. Hollander laugh.

" we should keep a eye on her while she here, away from Hojo?" Zack ask. Genesis turn to him which cause Zack to be nervous.

" Yes" Genesis said then about to add something but he hear the doors to Shinra open and Hojo with Tseng and Crissner. Angeal turn his head slightly to face the girl's dead pale face, he still fell her warm breath against his neck. Hojo walk in front of the group.

" well, where did you find that perfect-"

" Drop it Hojo!" Genesis shout, don't want to hear the word " Specimen" which he will call the poor Girl.

" Leave her along Hojo" said Hollander, Hojo look at him with angry in his black and coldness eyes.

" Angeal, Go and take her to my lab, I be there to check her over" Hollander said to Angeal. Angeal face went pale, he thought Hollander will to tests on her, Hollander saw this.

" I won't do tests on her Angeal, I will just check her heartbeats and stuff" said Hollander.

Angeal fell better about this and went inside the building with Sephiroth and Genesis.

They run throw the silver and bright hallways to Dr. Hollander's lab. Genesis and Sephiroth run in front of Angeal. Angeal turn his head slightly to face the girl but his mouth open and eyes went wide. The girl's soft, bright blue eyes which shiny was open a little bit, they was a little bit blank but not all. She was looking straight at Angeal's face. Angeal close his mouth and his eyes look at the girl.

The Girl move a little bit.

" _Angel…Who is this man?_" the Girl Thought.

" _This man name is Angeal Hewley, he is a SOLDIER, he will look after you_" said Anal. The girl smile then rest her head near Angeal's neck. Angeal look at her.

" _She starting to go back to sleep_" thought Angeal. The Girl look at Sephiroth and Genesis spot her eyes open.

" Hello there!" Genesis said as he run, he have a smile.

" _Guest she is very, very, very, very weak and she can't talk right now_" Genesis thought

The men make it to Hollander's lab, the room was mess but bright. Angeal ( who still hold the Girl) look around trying to find something soft for the girl.

" There is a bed over there!" Genesis said as he point to the bed with green covers.

Angeal walk over with the girl over to the bed. Angeal turn his head to see the girl who is now asleep. Angeal smile softly. Angeal sit on the bed the softly let the girl's legs go, he turn and hold the Girl's shoulders as he lay her on the mattress. Angeal stand up, Genesis stand beside Angeal and Sephiroth. Angeal pull the green cover over her body. The 3 men stay in the lab till Hollander came back. Few mints pass and the men look around the room, Angeal kneel down to the Girls level. He smile softly, move his right hand to the girl's dead pale face and move a piece of brown hair out of the Girl's face.

" You like this girl, Angeal?" Genesis ask. Angeal's face went pink fast but the other two men did not laugh.

Genesis smile happily.

" How Long till Hollander came!" Genesis shout out of boring. Angeal sigh as he cross his arms.

The door open and the 3 men smile as they turn but they frown as Hojo came in with Dr. Hollander running be hind him as he try to stop him.

" Get out Hojo!" Shout Hollander angry. Hojo went over to the girl, move his glasses back up his nose as he bend forward to look at the Girl's dead pale face. He smile at the teen girl, she lay sound a sleep, not smelling Hojo's bad breath.

" Leave her along!" Shout a angry Genesis.

Hojo stand up then look at Genesis.

" She is a perfect Specimen for my new tests" Hojo said. Hollander made his hands into a fist and dig his finger nails into his palm until blood came. Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth look angrily at Hojo.

" she is NOT a Specimen!" Shout a very angry Angeal.

Hojo look at the black hair SOLDIER then look at the Girl.

" Hojo…Sir…I…think we should leave" said Crissner. Hojo look at the female Turk.

" Why…!" Hojo shout.

" We have to Sir" Tseng said his calm voice. Hojo sigh then walk out of the door before turn back to the little group.

" She will be my Hollander" Hojo said. Hollander look at him. Genesis stick his tongue out Hojo when his back was turn.

" I so hate Hojo" Genesis said. Hollander sigh then walk up to the bed where the girl sleep. He kneel down to Girl's level and look at her pale face.

" Well done of looking after her" said Hollander as he move some hair out of the girl's dead pale face.

Angeal smile and so did the other SOLDIERs .

" Good night" Hollander said as he stand. The 3 SOLDIERs walk to their rooms .

Hollander went to do the tests which check the Girl's health. He put a IV wire ( a patch is there with the IV wire)

He stick the patch on the Girl's left arm which well tell him how strong is her pulse is. He walk to the computer to read the info.

" Hm…a strong 80 for her heartbeats and Pulse…great" Hollander said happily. He went back to the Girl and careful move the patch with the IV wire off the Girl's left arm. He smile at The Girl. He (again) went back to the computer and save the info. He was tired, he turn to look at the girl which cause him to smile.

Luckily there was a other bed in the lab. He went over to the bed until…

" H… … Hollander?" said a weak and shacking voice which sound like a angel. He turn to see the Girl looking at him with her bright blue eyes but she was rubbing her right eye.

Hollander smile then walk to the Girl. He kneel beside her bed. He mess her brown hair which cause her to laugh sweetly and still in a angel voice.

" Yes…get some sleep ok" Hollander said. The girl nod and she fall asleep. Hollander went to his own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Missing and Rescue

The Next day.

All the SOLDIERs have the day off.

Zack wear a plan white t-shirt with black trousers which is the same as Angeal, Genesis wear a red Jacket with black trousers, a silver t-shirt under his red Jacket. Sephiroth was just wearing silver cloths. Sam wear a silver, long sleeve t-shirt with a round neck and black trousers and Taylor wear a white long sleeve t-shirt, black trousers and a short silver skirt which go down to her kneels. The group was waiting for Stevelee.

" Hay Guys" Shout Stevelee. He wear a white, short sleeve t-shirt which was a round neck, black trousers and silver shoes. His brown goggle was around his neck.

" Hay!" Zack shout back. Stevelee smile then step to the side to show Dr Hollander with the 16 year old girl.

Her eyes was open to show her bright blue eyes, her hair was back and tie into a pleat. She wear a white t-shirt but it was too big for her, the sleeves go right down to her Fingers, the t-shirt go way past her hips. The trousers was a bit big but she still wear it. She look at Angeal and went pink in the cheeks, Angeal's face went pink too.

" Nice to see you are ok!" Zack said. The girl turn then smile at Zack.

" Guest we need to get you some fitting Cloths" Taylor said with one hand on her head as she tilt it to a side.

The Girl look at herself then pull her t-shirt in front of her. She blush heavily which was bad because his is dead pale.

" Zack!" said a soft voice. Zack jump around to see a girl with long brown hair which was in a pleat, green eyes, in her hair was a pink bow, she wear a t-shirt with no sleeves, a blue bow was near her neck, she wear a white skirt which was long. She run fast over to zack.

" Aerith!" shout Zack. He hug Aerith as she hug his chest. She laugh happily.

" This is your Girlfriend Zack?" Ask Angeal. Aerith smile at Angeal then look at the Girl.

" What's your name?" Aerith ask kindly. The girl blink then look at Hollander. The girl was about to but.

" Oh, Hello there!" said Hojo. The girl went be hind Angeal who reach for one of her hands. He hold the hand tightly.

" Go away HOJO!" Shout a angry Zack. Aerith was be hind him. Hojo smile at the Girl which cause her go much paler. Hollander spot this and got Angry.

" Leave us along Hojo" said Hollander

Few hours later- cloth shop.

The Girls went into the shop to find some cloths for the girl. The guys came in.

" …well…" said a soft quit voice. Everyone turn to see the girl wearing a white, no sleeve, strap t-shirt with a very light blue skirt which go down to her ankles and a light blue Jacket. The girl went red and Angeal went a very ghost pink.

" Lovely" Aerith said. The Girl smile.

"…thanks…" she squeak as her voice still gone and not working. Everyone smile.

" I will go and pay for it" Taylor said as the Girl is here new friend. The girl nod and walk over to her new friends.

Taylor pay the new cloths and went back to her friends.

"…thank…you…Taylor" The Girl struggle to say. Taylor's smile went bigger as the Girl said her name.

" we're Pales!" Taylor smile kindly but this won't last for long.

Back at Shinra- 2 hours later.

The Girl was walking throw the hallway, learn some new names and try to say them.

" Hello miss" A voice said. The girl spun around. Hojo was there with two mask SOLDIERs

"…H…Hojo" the Girl struggle to say but worse as her throat go worse.

" Well…you talk…" Hojo said then click his fingers and the two SOLDIERs grab the Girl.

"…Angeal…h…he…hel…Help" She struggle to say.

1 hours later.

Hollander went to his lab to see the girl, she help him with work. He smile when he walk throw the labs door but his smile gone as he saw that no one was in the lab.

" Hello…Angly…" Hollander use her nickname is he know the girl's real name.

" HOJO!" Hollander yell as he run to get the others.

In Hojo's lab.

Hojo laugh as he walk to the unconscious Girl in the tube which was fill with Mako, a breathing mask was over her mouth, a IV wire was in her right arm. Her hair was down and her hands ways near her heart, blood was there on her forehead as she hit a wall trying to run away from Hojo.

" Your powers…the are great to be use for weapons!" Hojo laugh. He think of the Girl, she will be in a coma as she came out of the tube but he really don't care.

A man with brown hair down to his shoulders. He wear a lab coat over a black trousers and white t-shirt, the man walk out of the room but stop in the hallway as Hollander, Angeal, Zack, Sephiroth, Genesis, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Sam and Taylor run to the lab.

" MOVE!" they shout as they push back the man.

" HOJO!" they shout. Hojo jump then spun around. They all stand with angry in their eyes.

" What are going to do to her!" shout Zack. Hojo look at the girl.

" Her Powers" Hojo said. Everyone look at him.

" You are mad Hojo!" Zack said. Sephiroth grab Hojo by the coat and let the others to save.

Hollander went to the computer to turn the tube off..

" She is in a deep coma!" Hojo said. Everyone face fall. Angeal look at the girl then a felling came to his heart.

" _Angeal…It's me! Anal, Hojo is right but she won't die as long as you believe in her, she won't die_" Anal said.

" _if I believe in her?_" thought Angeal.

" (laughing)_ you her friend right,? Some of her powers pass throw her to you, this happen after you are the first person she saw by her own eye other then my_" said Anal

" _so…if…she came out of the tube, the power in my body will came to heal her?_" Angeal thought.

" _Yes…don't worry, and her name is Anglia._" said Anal.

Angeal look at the Girl, turn to Hollander and nod.

Hollander nod back, press a button and the mako drain from the tube, Angeal open the tube and lift the girl.

" Anglia…" Angeal whisper. The Girl move to have her head near Angeal's chest. Her eyes open.

" H…how?" she whisper.

" The Angel tell me your name" Angeal whisper back. The girl who is Anglia smile and close her eyes

" _Angeal…thank you so much_" she use one of her powers, telephony, to say. Angeal blink as he was surprise about the power of telephony but he smile.

" _you are welcome Anglia_" he thought back.

Anglia smile as she lay asleep.

Angeal smile back and put Anglia onto his back. Hollander walk over to Angeal and Anglia

(He and Angeal is the only ones know the girl's real name)

" Is she ok Angeal?" Hollander ask with a worried voice.

" She is going to be fine" Angeal said with a smile.

The other came over to Angeal, the Girl and Hollander. Angeal put the Girl onto his back then the others run out of Mad Hojo's lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Angel's wings

Few days later.

It was Thursday mid day and the crew have a day off.

In the rest room.

Taylor wear a white long sleeve t-shirt, black trousers and a short silver skirt which go down to her kneels.

Sam wear a silver, long sleeve t-shirt with a round neck and black trousers.

The Girl wearing a white, no sleeve, strap t-shirt with a very light blue skirt which go down to her ankles and a light blue Jacket.

Sam, Taylor and the Girl was sitting drinking some tea. Taylor was sing sweetly and like a little angel.

"…Cool… …" The Girl said but thanks to the mako, her voice is gone again and she can't say more then one word at a time. Taylor smile and continue Sing, one line she sing in a real Angel voice.

" _Our love is what is our power which make us STRONG!" _Taylor sing. The girl look at Sam.

"……Blushing?… …" the Girl said. Sam was blushing a soft, light red.

" Thinking about Sephiroth?" Taylor ask.

" … … Sephiroth?… …" The Girl said.

" Ok…so I like Sephiroth but Taylor like Genesis!" Sam said. Taylor blush but smile.

"… …Sweet… …" said The Girl. The other two girls laugh.

" _The light in our heart is strong as we fight together, the love in our heart will last forever_!" sing Taylor.

" Ah…" said a male voice which make Taylor jump and blush hard. Genesis was there and his own face was red.

"… …Genesis… …" said the Girl. Genesis smile, he still wear a red jacket with black t-shirt and black trousers.

Taylor stand and try her best to stop blushing.

The Girl look around, trying to see Angeal.

" … …Angeal… …" she ask. Genesis turn then remember something Angeal ask him to do.

" Angeal ask if you can come to the training room" Genesis told the girl.

The girl nod and went to the training then peck throw the glass door of the RV Training room. She bend forward with her arms behind her back with her hands in a hall. Her blue eyes soften as she saw Angeal, he train be himself but something else make her smile softly. One two part white wing come out of his right shoulder. One was small which go form his hips to the back of his kneel and the other go form his head to the floor. Angeal keep his head down as he train but suddenly he shout in pain, drop his sword which was the buster sword, he fall to his kneels, his left hand was across his chest and on his right shoulder. The Girl run into the room.

"… …Angeal… …!" She shout. She kneel be hind Angeal, she reach out her arms then softly put her arms around Angeal's neck and shoulders. She about to put her chin on Angeal's left shoulder but she frozen then she saw blood come out of Angeal's right shoulder, some blood on the white feathers. She turn her head to see blood on the ground. She fell her heart beating weakly.

"… …Angeal… …" she said in a crying, shacking voice. Angeal said nothing but gritting his teeth as pain came.

The girl try to use her powers but thanks to Hojo, her powers are off, she can't use telephony. The girl fell tears in her eyes as memories of her past flash, a scream of her as one memory was a boy about 14, brown hair down to his chin, dark blue eyes which was only open a little, wearing the SOLDIER uniform like Angeal's, he lay in a pool of blood, his face cover in blood. He lay, dying, a girl with brown hair which go down to her shoulders, she wear a white t-shirt and blue skirt. She kneel there, in the blood as the boy smile weakly and lift a sword which look like the buster sword but thinker and shaper. He give it to the girl, push it to her chest then take a bracelet off his right wrist and give it to the girl's hand but hold her hand tight.

" Keep on fighting sis" he said very weakly. The boy smile for the last time then he close his eyes and lay his head on the ground. The girl scream very loud as tears fall form her bright blue eyes. The girl was her ( Anglia) she was 10 year old and the boy was her older bother, Anakin, he was 14 but be died with his parents when dark SOLDIERs came to their house in Banora village.

Out of memories.

The girl look at the blood for Angeal's right shoulder which was still bleeding heavily.

" … …Angeal…p…please" she said in a struggle voice. Angeal still don't move.

" …Angeal…you…are…dead…" said an other male voice. Angeal move away from the girl's grasps and stand.

It was the man who Anal have to fight. Angeal lift his sword and ready to fight. The girl stand up and stay behind.

Few mints later.

The Girl's eyes was wide, her mouth open wide, her hands over her mouth, Angeal lay unconscious, he have cuts in his body, blood on the ground under him. His face was red with blood. The man was away, he disappear.

The Girl run over to Angeal fast. She kneel in the bloodstained floor, she don't care, she want to help. She lift Angeal's head and softly put it onto her lap, his wings spread out on the floor.

The cut which the girl got worried was a very seriously deep in his chest which look worse, it was bleeding seriously. She take her phone out of her jacket pocket, she put Taylor's number in and put near her ear.

" … … Angeal…H…Hurt… …!" she said in her bad voice.

" What! Angeal is hurt!" Taylor shout which the girl pitcher the others run to Taylor.

" Angeal is hurt!" Taylor said to one of the others.

" What! Where are they!" Genesis yell throw the phone.

" … …Training…r…room… …" the girl said with tears. Her voice sound like she is crying.

" It will be ok… hold on ok!" Taylor said in a calm voice.

The girl turn her phone off, put it into her pocket and softly put her arms around Angeal's neck and shoulders.

She stair at Angeal's pale white face.

" ANGEAL" shout Genesis. The girl turn to see the others running over to her and Angeal.

Genesis kneel beside the girl who have tears in her eyes. Sephiroth put his hands on the girl's shoulders.

" Haha!" Shout 10 voices. They group turn to see 10 Dark SOLDIERs stand with their swords.

The girl keep her hands around Angeal's neck and shoulders.

Few mints later.

The others was hurt.

"…Stop!…" the girl scream loudly. She put her head down onto Angeal's and something happen.

" Wow!" said everyone but Angeal and the girl. Out of the young, thin girl's body was two, two part wings very like Angeal's. her small wing go from her head to her back, the big one go from her head to the floor. Her wings was very peal white and glow as Anal the Angel's powers and the girl's mix around her the young body and now the wings. Genesis run over to the girl. She was crying softly on Angeal's head. He kneel beside her but his bright mako blue eyes widen, mouth drop open and his hart acing. Her back was bleeding very badly, her face shown how much pain she was in with the wings but she just cry as the pain came .Genesis softly his hands on the girl's shoulders. He sense the girl will black out soon due to the pain. Zack and Cloud run over fast to help. Genesis move his head to face them but spun his head back as the girl black out and fall backwards. Genesis grab her before she hit her head on the floor. He sit her with her head rested on Genesis' shoulder. He fell her blood but he don't care, she was very dead pale, one of her wings rested on Genesis' head while the other lay on the ground. Genesis face went pale as she was still in very, very, super badly pain which show in her face,

" Zack! Get Dr. Hollander" Genesis ordered. Zack nod, stand then run fast out of the door to Hollander's lab.

Sephiroth help to lift Angeal up and lean him against the wall. His head rested on the wall. The cuts in his face and chest. Blood on his face and chest.

"Angeal!" shout Hollander He run to the injured. Hollander eyes widen as he saw the Girl's wings.

" Genesis, lay her on her stomach" Hollander said. Hollander take his lab coat off then fold it into a pillow. Genesis let the girl forward and lay her head on the lab coat pillow, they don't want to damage her wings. Her head softly rest on the lab coat, her arms at her sides. Hollander crouched down near the girl. He move a hand to the girl and softly stroke her hair to calm the pain which still was very, very super, super badly. Hollander know what with the wings, the girl's body will be so much weaker then before, due because of the mako in her body. Genesis softly stroke her hand. The pain start to go away.

Zack grab some of his Healing materia and cast them onto Angeal.

"Hm" Angeal mutter as he wake up. He sit up and rub his head, until he saw the girl with the wings and her. His mouth drop open and his eyes widen.

" What Happen?" Angeal whisper. Zack smile.

" Tell you later…" Zack said. Angeal went over to the girl. Hollander was there, still softly stoking the girl's head.

He saw the blood out of the girl's back.

Her face was now calm and not in pain in fact, she was asleep.

" Should we get her to your lab Dr. Hollander?" Zack ask Kindly. Hollander nod and lift the girl up. Her wings was still there, the large wings barely touch the floor. Her head rest on Hollander's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In Hollander's lab

The Girl sit on the metal table. Her wings was still out and white feathers lay around her. She was still in Super, super, super, super badly pain but Hollander ask her to sit on the table. The girl was now nervous.

" relax Anglia…" Hollander said using her real name. Hollander walk up to her then mess he hair softly which cause her to laugh and smile. 

" open your mouth please" ask Hollander. Anglia open her mouth and Hollander take a stick with a cotton ball. He put it into Anglia's mouth and get some DNA for her mouth. Anglia laugh after he take the stick out. Hollander's face fall as Anglia gasps her skirt due to the pain which was Super, super, super, super bad. Hollander stroked her hair as he calm the pain which work. Anglia turn her head to look at her wings, 

" _You're a Angel Anglia_" said Anal. Anglia blink.

" I have your wings " Anglia though.

" _No…the wings have both our powers but those wings are your_"

Anglia smile as she remember something.

" Wings like Angeal's" Anglia thought back

" (laughing)_ yes…_" Anal said. Anglia smile then turn back to see Hollander smiling.

" I Go and get a book for you" Hollander said calm. He nod, she not reading " Loveless". Anglia sigh.

"… … Others… …Please" She said in her bad voice but luckily her friends know what she meant.

" Ok…" Hollander said then added " Genesis may read " Loveless" to you"

in the hall way.

Hollander remember something from the past. ( Flashback)

" _Hello Hollander" said a lady who have long, light brown hair which was in a ponytail, very bright blue eyes, she have a gold heart shape necklace around her neck, she wear a light blue dress with a white Jacket. _

" _Hello Anal" said Hollander, the Lady was Anal Heartlight and her husband is Alexander Heartlight._

" _Anglia's check up?" Anal ask kindly. Hollander did this for 4 years since Anglia was born because of the little accident. _

" _yes…where is she, Anakin and Alex?" Hollander ask. Anal show where the 2 where which was in the bright living. A man with dark brown which go down to shoulder, dark blue eyes, he wear a blue t-shirt and black trousers. The man was Alex Heartlight, he sit on the green couch. A young boy who is 8 year old, brown hair, dark blue eyes, he wear a white t-shirt and black shorts, a gold bracelet around his right wrist, He said on the green cough too. he smile at Hollander._

" _Alex" said Hollander. Alex look up then smile. _

" _Anglia's check up?" he ask. Hollander nod._

_Alex stand up from the floor then leave the room. _

" _Anglia is asleep?" Hollander ask_

" _Yes" said Anal. Hollander nod._

" _Here she is" Alex said as he walk in with a girl with light brown hair, very bright blue eyes which was half open, she wear a white dress with straps. The girl was Anglia, she rub one eye while the other was still open a little._

" _Oh Alex! You wake her up!" Anal sigh. Alex smile then walk over to Hollander._

" _Hello Dr. Hollander" little Anglia said. Hollander smile._

Hollander walk into the training room and saw the people he was looking for.

" Hello!" Hollander said. The SOLDIERs was wearing the cloths they wear the day when Anglia waking her wings. Angeal smile.

" How is she?" Genesis ask. Hollander smile fait away.

" She is fine though the pain is worse now and she can't move around much." Hollander said.

" Oh…" Genesis said. His head went down as the thought of the girl ( Anglia) can't came out of the lab due to the pain.

" She like you all to come to visit" Hollander said. The others smile.

" Maybe we can help her to fly with her wings" said Zack while pointing to Angeal and Genesis.

Hollander walk to the lab along with the others.

Back in the lab.

Anglia sit on the table swing her legs until she hear the door open, she move a little which cause her wings to move a little. A smile came across her face as Angeal, Genesis and the others came in.

" Nice to see you are alright" Genesis said. The girl nod and smile.

" Genesis and Angeal is going to teach you how to fly!" Zack said which not a surprise anymore.

"…Flying?" Anglia ask. Angeal smile then nod. Anglia smile back then look at her wings.

" where to Train" Anglia whisper but everyone hear it and their mouths drop open and eyes widened.

Hollander close his mouth then smile.

" Anglia is stronger now, she can now speak 3 words and in a like a normal person" he thought

Anglia blink at the others but they smile.

" the other SOLDIERs now about Anglia's wings and Called her the Shinra Angel" Angeal thought.

" Come, lets go to train." Genesis said. Anglia smile and slowly got off the table. Her wings softly touch the ground, Genesis softly put a hand on her right shoulder and the bunch went out of the lab.

Luckily the SOLDIERs was worried about Anglia and want to see Anglia's wings which is why they call her the

" Shinra Angel"

Outside.

Angeal's wing came out of his right shoulder. Anglia stand ready to learn to fly.

Genesis sigh then let his wing out. Anglia smile as the two One-Wing SOLDIERs turn to her.

"Ready?" Angeal ask. Anglia nod then Genesis and Angeal start.

" Angeal like her!" Zack whisper. Angeal face went red as he hold Anglia's hand. The 3 wing People went into the air. At first Anglia wobbly a lot but she hold Angeal's hand tighter.

" Balance" Angeal said. Anglia nod and let go of Angeal's hand then reach them out to keep her balance. Her head was forward as she look at the ground. Angeal bend forward and tilt his head to face Anglia. Genesis go in front of her .

" Alright, you got balance, now try looking up" Genesis said. Anglia slowly lift her head but wobbly a little.

" Look at Genesis" Angeal said. Anglia look at Genesis face and that help with the balance. Genesis smile.

Anglia swallow then put her arms down to her side which make Angeal and Genesis smile.

Genesis fly backwards to be far away from Anglia. She lean forward then start to move forward slowly, after she fly faster towards Genesis. She was flying. After she reach Genesis she circled him till she stand in font of him.

" Well then Genesis" she said in a funny voice. Genesis laugh.

" You doing great!" Genesis said. Anglia smile then turn her body to see Angeal flying towards then but…

" ANGEAL!" Anglia and Genesis yell. Angeal got attack and fall towards the ground very fast, blood come out of his left arm. His eyes close, Anglia bit her lip.

" ANGEAL!" She yell loudly. Angeal's eyes snap open and flap his wing to stop him from hitting the ground.

He fly back to Genesis and Anglia's level. Anglia fly over to him fast.

" Are you ok?" she ask in a worried voice. Angeal look at her, holding his left arm. Anglia tear a piece of her skirt then bandage the wound.

" To Tight?" She whisper.

" No…" Angeal whisper back. Anglia smile then turn to see the attacker.

" Angeal!" She said then point to the attacker. Angeal turn to see the man.

The man hold a long sword which was like Sephiroth's.

"Anglia…move" Angeal whisper to Anglia. She nod and fly to the others on the ground.

Few mints later.

Angeal was hurt, Anglia ( who was on the ground) can't see him get hurt anymore and fly up to Angeal fast. Genesis came too with his sword.

The man was about attack Angeal but Genesis save him by taking the hit with his sword.

" Go away!" said Genesis.

Few more mints later.

Genesis help Angeal by have one of Angeal's arms around his neck and his other at his left side. Angeal cough and blood come.

Anglia had her hands near her chin and together. Anglia look at Angeal's pale face.

" Zack" Sephiroth said as he pick Zack up then fly up to the 3 other wing people.

" A Black Wing?" Anglia ask as Sephiroth have one black wing like Genesis coming out of his left shoulder.

Angeal eyes slowly move to Zack.

" Cure 3!" Zack shout as he cure Angeal. After Angeal was healed.

Zack smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Zack's wings

Few weeks later.

Anglia was strong at flying now. Anglia tell the others about her past in a normal voice and pest

At Banora.

Anglia smile as she was back in the village. Genesis was looking forward for his own bed while Angeal can't wait to see his mother. Zack smile as he was looking to see Mrs Hewley again. Aeris came with them.

Anglia walk to her house as the others went the other way.

Near Genesis' house.

" See you later" Genesis said then went to his house. Angeal smile then nod to his friend.

Angeal walk.

Zack smile as Aeris walk backwards to face him.

" Here we are!" Angeal said.

Few mints later- inside Angeal's house.

Aeris sit drinking a cut of tea at the brown table and chair.

Zack talk to Angeal until and knock came to the door.

" ANGEAL!" Genesis' voice scream throw the door. Angeal open the door and Genesis was there.

2 hours later.

"A…Aeris…" Zack said weakly. He lay on the ground as a cut was in his chest. Aeris got hold back as Dark SOLDIERs, Angeal and Genesis fight.

" NO!" Zack yell as the SOLDIER was about to attack Aeris, he run over at punch the man away. Aeris hug Zack as he fall to the ground. Zack hug Aeris weakly.

" Don't hurt Zack or Aeris!" Angeal yell angry. Zack stand and went to fight.

Few mints later

Zack was seriously hurt, as the last of his strength he put a hand into a fist then rush it to the side. He fall to his kneels as pain came as something white came out of his back. Angeal and the others eyes widened. The thing which come out of his back was a wing like Angeal's. it come out of his left shoulder.

" W…win…wings" Zack said before he black out. Aeris kneel beside Zack's head as he lay .

Few hours later-Back at shinra

" I hear what happen" Sephiroth said as he walk up to Angeal. The group was waiting outside the sickbay to hear the news about Zack. Sephiroth look at Aeris who sit on the chairs, she have a worried face on.

" He will be ok Aeris" Anglia said as she try to calm Aeris, Aeris look at her.

The men look at the 16 year old girl and 18 year old girl.

" Hello" said the doctor as he walk out of the room.

The group stand and look at the doctor.

" How is Zack?" ask Aeris.

" young Fair have some seriously wounds in his chest but he will live, Dr. Hollander will say more" he said.

" Zack back wounds going to be worse then any other back wounds when waking the wings." He said.

" Worse?" Anglia ask.

" Zack will be in bed for a few weeks but he will be fine" said Hollander.

The others smile.

" can we see him?" Aeris ask. Hollander nod then went into the room.

Zack lay on his stomach. He was still asleep. Aeris went over to the bed and softly stroked Zack's hair which cause him to wake up.

" Aeris?" he say softly as he smile. She smile and hug him but.

" Ah…" She said as Zack's wing hit her on the head. Zack lay and the others stand

" Guest your dream of flying is now real" Anglia said. Zack smile.

Few weeks later.

Zack was out of the sickbay and ready to train with his wing.

" WH!" Zack yell as she fly upside down, Angeal sigh and a hand was on his head, Genesis and Sephiroth laugh while Anglia fly to help. Her hands was behind her back, she bend forward.

" Need help" Anglia said. Zack look at her, he nod and Anglia grab his hand which pull him to be right side up.

" Angeal!" Zack said as he try to fly over but near go up side down again.

" balance" Angeal said which help Zack a lot. Zack smile until he saw Aeris and fly down.

" What is he going to do" Angeal said while sighing.

Zack grab Aeris and fly up in the air.

" Like the view" Zack ask. Aeris nod and watch the stars. Anglia smile.


End file.
